Fluorinated polymer compositions are used in the preparation of a wide variety of surface treatment materials to provide surface effects to substrates. Many such compositions are fluorinated acrylate polymers or copolymers which contain predominantly eight or more carbons in the perfluoroalkyl chain to provide the desired properties. Honda, et al., in Macromolecules, 2005, 38, 5699-5705 teach that for perfluoroalkyl chains of greater than 8 carbons, orientation of the perfluoroalkyl groups, designated Rf groups, is maintained in a parallel configuration while for such chains having 6 or less carbons, reorientation occurs. This reorientation is recited to decrease surface properties such as contact angle. Thus, polymers containing shorter perfluoroalkyl chains or having no fluorine content have traditionally exhibited lower performance. Non-fluorinated copolymers are known to provide water repellency and optionally stain release to textiles, but are less effective than the fluorinated counterparts. Fluoroadditives have also been used to improve cleanability of paints, including latex paints, which generally have poor stain and soil resistance.